The Game of the Century
by rubbrduckyzrule-mr.soxrox
Summary: The Sirens and Marauders are at it again! This time they end up on a gameshow with a really long name! Who will win? What will happen after the secret contestants are revealed? Why is the host being interrupted so much?


_What happens when the sixth year Marauders and Sirens find themselves trapped in a game show with a few other interesting contestants as well………_

DISCLAIMER: I OWN: 'THE GAME SHOW THAT IS EXACTLY LIKE JEOPARDY BUT IS NOT CALLED JEOPARDY BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE TO PUT ANOTHER DISCLAIMER FOR IT IF IT WAS CALLED JEOPARDY', MAC DAMMONE, EMMA JO PHILLIPS, AND MYSELF/THE HOST

**THIS DISCLAIMER LASTS THE WHOLE STORY!**

uUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

It started out like any other lunch period, with James and Lily fighting…

"COULD NOT!"

"COULD TOO!"

"COULD NOT!"

"COULD TOO!"

"**_COULD NOT_**!"

Every eye in the Great Hall fell on Lily Evans who immediately turned a deep shade of crimson.

"You're gonna pay for that Potter," she whispered under her breath.

"What was that Lily Flower?"

Professor McGonagall walked over.

"What, may I ask, are you two fighting over this time?" she asked.

"Pot- I mean James says he could beat me at 'JEOPARDY.' So I asked him how he even knew about the show since it's a Muggle show and he said he knew more about Muggles than I do and I said his egotistical head is so huge I'm surprised he can stand and he said I only use long words because of my insecurities and I told him I had no insecurities and he said he could beat me AND my insecurities at 'JEOPARDY' and-"

"Thank you Miss Evans, that is enough, I can see where this is going."

"But I didn't even get to tell my side of the story!"

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure your side of the story would be much distorted because of your lack of prudence. Now, if I can continue without any further interruptions, since you are so concerned about who could beat who at this game show, let's find out"

And with a wave of her wand, the Great Hall turned into a replica of the stage on 'JEOPARDY.'

"Who will be the host, Professor?" Emma Jo asked.

_I will be._

Every head in the room searched for where the voice came from.

"W-w-who are you?" A first year asked.

_The author of this fanfic._

"Ohhhhhhhhhh"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

_Now, may we begin?_

"Proceed," Professor Dumbledore said.

_Now, for all of you who have not seen 'JEOPARDY!', too bad, but you'll catch on, however, I WILL be confiscating all powers of the contestants for reasons you will see later._

_Welcome one and all to…'THE GAME SHOW THAT IS EXACTLY LIKE JEOPARDY BUT IS NOT CALLED JEOPARDY BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE TO PUT ANOTHER DISCLAIMER FOR IT IF IT WAS CALLED JEOPARDY'_

_Before we begin, let's meet these contestants!_

From the Marauders' side of the stage:

James Harold Potter: Quite handsome at a build of 6'1", untamable midnight locks, chocolate eyes, tan, and a sturdy build, not unlike that of Hayden Christensen in the third Star Wars movie (disclaimer: which I also do not own)

Sirius Orion Black: Even taller than Mr. Potter at 6'3 ½", dark, very dark, brown hair, golden brown eyes, yet another sturdy build, and extremely, but not cancerously, tan

"_**CUT!"**_

_You can't cut Sirius, were doing the show LIVE!_

"_**How come James has a longer intro than me?"**_

_Because I put in the bit about Hayden Christensen (who is totally hot!)_

"_**Well how come I'm not compared to someone who makes girls everywhere swoon? And who are you that you get to decide what is put in the descriptions?"**_

_**I** am the director, author, writer, editor, producer, AND show host_

"_**Oh…"**_

_Yes, 'Oh…' now, can we get back to the show please?_

"_**I guess so…but what about my intro being shorter than James' intro?"**_

_ **light bulb turns on above host's head **_

_Sirius, who can I compare your looks to? No one makes girls swoon like you…_

"_**Awwwww…you're making me blush…okay, we can go back to the show"**_

_**Great!**_

Remus Jean Lupin: A wee bit shorter at 6', rather pale, Remus is practically a genius and can get the Marauders out of any sticky situation. He has sandy brown hair and gray blue eyes you could get lost in…

"**_CUT!"_**

_What now Sirius?_

"_**Why didn't you say anything about MY eyes?"**_

_Because, it doesn't matter!_

"**_So Remus' eyes matter and mine don't? Is that what you're saying?"_**

_NO!_

"_**Then what are you trying to say?"**_

_How about I compare you to Colin Farrell in AMERICAN OUTLAWS?_

"_**What's that?"**_

_Right, I forgot you were magic…Colin is an actor…he plays Jesse James, a famous, and really cool outlaw in American history._

"_**Hmmmmmmm…Okay."**_

_Now, do you promise no more interruptions?_

"_**Fine."**_

Peter Pettigrew can't be with us tonight because he tried to jump the trick step, stepped on his shoelaces, and rolled down the steps into the entry hall. He is now residing in the Hospital Wing.

And now…..the Sirens!

APPLAUSE

BOOS from the Marauders and Marauders' fan club

Lily Rose Evans: very petite with ivory skin, beautiful auburn locks cascading to the elbow, emerald green eyes, and the shortest of our contestants at 5'3"

"I resent being the shortest"

_Yes, we know darling, now no more interruptions!_

Emma Jo………Phillips (a/n: in the book I'm writing she has a VERY long name): the tallest of the Siren trio at 5'10 ½", she has short spiky brunette hair (originally wavy but she straightens it) to her chin, tan skin, very strong (but you wouldn't know it unless she beat you up), and forest green eyes

_And the final of our trio:_

Mac Genie Dammoné: blonde wavy hair to her waist, deep sea blue eyes, tan, and average height at 5'6"

_Now for our TWO surprise contestants!_

Voldemort: well, no need to describe him really eh?

"THAT **_LORD_** VOLDEMORT!"

_Why me? Why me? Can't I simply run the show?_

_And for our second surprise guest: Severus Snape!_

_Now that we finally finished intros, are you ready to play 'THE GAME SHOW THAT IS EXACTLY LIKE JEOPARDY BUT IS NOT CALLED JEOPARDY BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE TO PUT ANOTHER DISCLAIMER FOR IT IF IT WAS CALLED JEOPARDY?_

tTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

SO? What do you think? PLEEZ review? i promise I'll have more up by next week! if you review, give ideas for questions and tell me who you want to be 'voted off' first!

-rubbrduckyzrule&mr.soxrox

P.S. frum now on the show will be refered to as:

**TGSTIELJBINCJBIWHTPADFIIIWCJ **

because it is much shorter than the full title.


End file.
